


must be dealt with

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Justified
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Bulletville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: It’s the only time Boyd manages to disarm Raylan, and in all truth, as uncharacteristic as it sounds, Raylan would have preferred to have his gun taken away and pointed at him – would have been so much simpler.





	must be dealt with

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing is supposed to be set after the events of the first season. 
> 
> The formatting I use was also occasionally used by Elmore Leonard in "Raylan," and so it's not just about being lazy, haha. 
> 
> I'm beta-less and not fully functional at the moment, but I'm doing my best!
> 
> I love feedback and talking to fellow fans, so, I would love to hear if you like or dislike the story I am sharing with you

It’s the only time Boyd manages to disarm Raylan, and in all truth, as uncharacteristic as it sounds, Raylan would have preferred to have his gun taken away and pointed at him – would have been so much simpler. But his trusty Glock is lying in its holster on a bureau across the room when Boyd puts his glass aside and looks at him in a way familiar to Raylan from his poker nights: a thoughtful and daring “I’ve done my calculations, and I’m going for my best bet,” a look terribly out of place after a long reconciliatory evening.

Except there is something very vulnerable to it, too.

And then, before Raylan has the time to do anything but frown and tense his body – slowly, deliberately, Boyd leans in, like he is about to tell him a secret.

Not even a full moment later they are kissing.

There are times in his life when Raylan feels like a movie hero, and it’s one of them: paralyzed by shock, he keeps waiting for the building to collapse on top of their heads, or for an invisible orchestra to start playing a corny melody, like in the scene of the lovers’ reunion in _Escape from Fort Bravo._

A part of him that always observes other people notes that somehow Boyd kisses with so much of his personality in it that one would be able to unmistakably tell him from anybody else on the planet.

And another part that is indiscriminate and unapologetically loves to kiss is to blame for the pleasant tension below his belt buckle. 

…When it’s over, which happens relatively soon, a soft click between their lips and a cooling wetness on Raylan’s mouth confirm that it wasn’t a drunk hallucination; it must be dealt with. If only the same was done by a woman – Raylan would smirk at her and say “okay,” gladly accepting the challenge.

Raylan: “Boyd. What do you think is it that you’re doing now?”

Boyd: “Whatever it is, I’m certain it’s _justified_.”

Raylan: “You son of a…”

Boyd: “If not by the sweet reminiscence about our youth, and this very fine bourbon, then by sheer curiosity that’s been here, between us, for over twenty years by now. (…) What, you won’t go ahead and try to deny it?”

Raylan: “Boyd, before we start thrashing around under the covers, let me tell you that it don’t work like that. You can’t just… go for it.”

Boyd: “Is this what you fear or what you like to believe in to protect yourself from any implication of anything else?”

Raylan: “Or maybe I’m just not into men. Have you considered that?”

Boyd: “Is this who we are to each other, Raylan? Just two men?”

Raylan: “Let’s see. Above anything else, a marshal and a criminal.”

Boyd: “Ex-criminal.”

Raylan: “Whatever.”

(…)

Boyd: “Shit.”

Raylan: “What exactly were you hoping for?”

Boyd: “Well, it doesn’t matter know, does it?”

Raylan: “It depends.”

Boyd: “What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

Raylan: “Tell me why.”

Boyd: “I told you that it felt justified. And now, please, Raylan, would you mind stopping to twist the knife in my wound? _You_ must have no earthly idea how upsetting being rejected is.”

Raylan: “Who said anything about rejection?” (Silence) “I said I wanna know why you did what you did.”

Boyd: “In that case you should have phrased your request in a less intimidating manner.”

Raylan: “You realize how you being the one who kisses people out of the blue weakens your criticism? (…) So?”

Boyd: “Truth be told, I do have rather little to add to my original statement. You decided to believe in me when I needed it the most. It healed something in me, and for that I’ll be eternally grateful. And I wanted to see if you would push me away if I were to make such an advance to you. But I also wanted to do it.”

Raylan: “And is your curiosity satisfied?”

(Pause)

Boyd: “I don’t think it will ever be, Raylan.”

Raylan is the one who initiates their next kiss.


End file.
